Karen meets the new guy.....
by gurlie gal
Summary: Karen has to show Jack around town. Karen had not planned on having feeling for the new guy because of Kai. Meanwhile the other girls are curious and they all want Jack for their own!
1. Default Chapter

Karen meets the new guy.....  
  
*A/N:*  
  
Alright peeps, I'm new at this. My cousin mirrinight666 dragged me into it. So i'm writing about my favorite hm girl, karen. ( As you can tell by the title.) This is a romance/comedy....basically Karen meets the new guy named Andrew (a.k.a Jack, Danny, farmer boy), Karen isin't always the bad person!Karen shows Andrew around the town because she's dragged into it by her dad, Karen didn't plan on getting to get together with Jack because she already had a boyfriend who is Kai.  
  
**************************************Karen's P.O.V****************************************  
  
Jesus-frickin-christ! It's NOT fair! I don't wanna show the new guy around town! Baka father....(A/N: baka means stupid in japanese.) Just because he's too busy being the new mayor, doesn't mean that he can't show the dude around. Ya, that's right, my dad's the mayor. The other mayor moved away to the city with his family hoping for a new job. Well, better get dressed....  
  
I quickly got dressed in my usual outfit. Ate breakfast, drank a glass of wine and walked toward the new guy's house. As I got there I saw a hot brown haired guy who apparently has just taken off his shirt because he was sweating while working in the feild. *Drool* I mentally slapped myself, I already have a boyfriend.  
  
"Hi, I'm Karen. Come with me, I'll show you around." I didn't mean to sound rude, I just didn't want myself to get close with this guy. 'But you really do....' a voice in my head said.  
  
"Sure." he agreed.  
  
First stop was the ranch. Ann was out watching the animals when she saw Andrew and I walk in.  
  
"This is the ranch, you can buy chickens, horses, cows, sheep, animal feed and animal medicine. This is Ann." Ann and Andrew shook hands and I could tell that Ann was going to have a crush on him because she wouldn't stop smiling at him 'till we exited the farm.  
  
"She was really nice." said Jack trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Ya, she's my best bud. Though, rumor has it she likes a guy named Cliff who comes here every once in a while." I said, if I couldn't have Jack, Ann couldn't have Jack. A dissapointed look came on his face, I felt sorry for him, but he has no time to be with women when he has a farm to work on.  
  
"Here's the goodwife's house, potion shop, my house, and the library which is currently run by me." he nodded understandingly. I had to take over the library job, no one else was up to it. I secretly have a stash of wine under the desk so I won't dehydrate.  
  
"If you go through here you'll see Bud Village. Lily, Popuri and Basil own the flower shop." I said as Popuri waved to Andrew.  
  
"Over here is the bakery which is owned by Elli, Jeff and Elli's grandmother." Elli giggled and winked, Andrew blushed, I rolled my eyes. He was going to be the center of every girl's life.  
  
"This is Sabiar's shop ( how do you spell it?), Rick's tool shop, the church and my favorite place, the bar."  
  
In order to get this tour over with I had to explain stuff out simpily, hoping that he would momorize the different places. "If you go up those 2 staircases it will lead to the town square and the horse track."  
  
"Last but not least, my family's old vineyard which is run by Kai, my boyfriend." I saw him look even more dissapointed. I smirked and knew he was starting to have a little crush on me.  
  
"Hey." was all Kai said as he shook Andrew's hand. "Hey Karen, are you going to the bar tonight?" That was rude.  
  
"Yep. I'm the waitress." I added that part in for Andrew. " I got to go Kai, I have to show him back to his farm. See ya tonight."  
  
He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back to work. I showed Andrew the forest and then took him home.  
  
"Thanks for showing me around. I really got to get back to work." He sounded tired and depressed. So he was looking for a woman! I'm sorry to say that it can't be me.....'Or could it?' that damn voice again.  
  
Voices, they annoy me so much, exspecially after you've been drinking. They tell me to do the weirdest things. But I wasn't drunk today.......  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
*A/N*  
  
Next chapter is Jack's P.O.V when he first saw Karen. I'll write about 3 or 4 chapters. Depending on what you people think. Sorry for those Maria fans, I didn't want another woman interfering with Jack's search for love. Ja ne! (bye in Japanese.) 


	2. Jack's P.O.V

Jack's P.O.V  
  
When I first saw Karen I was shocked. I hadn't expected there to be beautiful full grown women. I remember seeing each girl when they were little, but it's hard to beieve they all grew up. Karen had always been the keep-to-herself kinda girl with a bad attitude. I don't think she recognized me. She showed me around town and I saw Ann. Ann was cute but she still and always will be a tomboy. Besides, Karen told me she liked another guy. Then I met Popuri, Popuri is still the flower-loving, pink- loving girl that you see everyday. Not that I don't like her, she's just too girlish for me. Elli had grown in size. She's not exactly fat or skinny, she seems like the flirtatious type. When Karen showed me Kai, I thought he must be some kind of pimp with an attitude. I was very dissapointed in Karen, couldn't she find better?  
  
With all that happened today, I decided to go to the bar tonight to meet new people. I decided on a daily schedule: clear land after breakfast until noon, pick berries and food to sell for money, get introduced to people.  
  
Hopefully, I will save up money to buy some crops to sell for money which I would sell for money to buy animals. I am very organized. As I put my tools away, I noticed a ball of fur in the corner, thinking it might be a rat I moved it with my feet. A head popped up and I discoverd it was a puppy. Well I am a bit lonely so I think I'll keep it and name it Obie.  
  
"Hi Andrew!" yelled Popuri from my gate.  
  
"Hi Popuri, do you need anything?" I asked.  
  
"No, I wanted to give you some cookies." she handed me a bag of chocolate chip cookies from the bakery.  
  
"Thanks a lot, I haven't had anything sweet lately."  
  
"No problem, I'll come by and give you something else next time." she waved goodbye and I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by 'something else.' I dismissed the thought and went to Green Ranch, Obie trotting at my heels.  
  
"Hey Andrew!" waved Ann."Do you need anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering how much a horse would cost?"  
  
She looked me over, which I thought was extremly odd, and told me to wait a minute. She came back a minute later with a guy I'm guessing, is her brother. He looked mean.  
  
"What do you think Gray? Reflexes seem okay." said Ann.  
  
"I don't think so...." THAT was rude.  
  
With saying that he walked away. I wasn't sure of what they were talking about but I knew an insult.  
  
"O well. He's always like that.We wanted to sell Cliff's sister, do you want her?"(A?N: I want it to be a female!)  
  
"For free?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, BUT only if you enter her in local horse races and feed and brush her everyday. A little bit of excersize now and then too."  
  
"I'll do it. Can you drop her off at the farm? I wanted to look around more."  
  
"Sure, what will you name her?"  
  
"Hmmm......She's white with black mane and tail so I'll name her.....Ally. "  
  
"Ally, eh? Ok, I'll bring her to the farm. Bye!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
*A/N*  
  
Short chapter, but I'm doing all the girl's P.O.V's on what they thought of Jack. Review. If you flame, I will write back in great annoyance. I do not give up! Ain't that right MirriNight666? 


	3. Ann's P.O.V

Ann's P.O.V  
  
HE'S HOT! That was the first thought that came into my head when I saw Andrew. Muscular, buff, nice. All the qualities a gal could want in a guy. I know I like Cliff, but Andrew is cuter. I wonder who he's got his eye on.....Uck! It better not be Popuri! She's the man hogger! (A/N: Ann and Karen are friends, Popuri and Elli are friends, Karen and Ann don't like Elli and Popuri, and vice versa) I bet he doesn't like the pink- loving-freak!  
  
When Andrew came over to the farm, I wanted to give him a gift, BETTER than Popuri's cookies of death! So I gave him a horse, something he'll need. I could tell when Jack came to this island that he was going to be a big threat to the guys and a hunk to the girls. I hope he has his eyes on me! I don't have to worry about Karen, she has a boyfriend plus she's my best bud. I don't think I'll have to worry about Elli, she's a bit on the plump side. Popuri, the name sounded evil so I dared not say it out loud. Popuri will have to get through me to get him! And it's not gonna be easy to get past Ann Green!  
  
As I was watching the animals, Popuri came by. I watched in disgust as she walked into my father's store. Probably touching everything with her deseased hands. She came back out a while later with animal medicine. She saw me and glared. We have been rivals way back when. She always teased me about my tomboyishnes and saying I had no figure. Just because I don't wear tight clothing like a prostitute doesn't mean I don't have a figure.  
  
"Hello Ann. I see straw in your hair, I almost forgot, you live in the barn. Sorry, do you want any crumbs to eat?" She always made fun of me and my family, we soled animals but we weren't as rich as people think because we have to spend our money buying food for the unwanted animals.  
  
"I don't want anything you've put your hands on!" I yelled and threw a pile of mud at her. Quick as a flash she left, not wanting to get her new dress dirty.  
  
I started to get angry, I hated the times she pissed me off. It made me want to move far away from here. No, I won't let some crack head push me around! Wait till she sees Andrew and I together. I had to get Andrew, maybe finally that will shut Popuri up!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
*A/N:*  
  
Popuri's P.O.V is next. Sorry Popuri fans, I like Popuri a little, but I'm not the femine type. 


	4. Popuri's P.O.V

Popuri's P.O.V  
  
*A/N*  
  
Good god people! This is a fiction story! I can make up my own way of describing them, and if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I say popuri's like that in Ann's p.o.v. Who cares if they don't like one another? Makes the story more interesting, which means more rivalry.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Andrew, *sigh* he's the cutest guy I've ever layed eyes on. Wonder who he fancies.....hopefully, me. Who can't resist me? I can have get any guy if I wanted. I choose the cute ones. Yeah, some girls think I'm a slut, but that's not true. So I flirt a lot. So what? Ann is such a little bitch, maybe I would be nicer to her if she didn't always listen to false gossip about me. I remember her hearing a rumor about me, she got mad because I said I thought Cliff was cute. She started it, she starting calling me rude names, and is it so mean to fight back? Sure I call her poor and that she has no figure, what else can I say in my defense? I bet she's just jealous. I have Elli as a friend, who needs Ann? I thought Karen was my friend, but she sided with Ann, o well. Karen and Ann are more alike, they both have bad fashion sence. Why can't they wear dresses like normal girls?  
  
They make fun of me because I love pink, isin't that every girls favorite color? I like flowers, so does many other girls. I may be a bit too crazy about flowers but I see nothing wrong with that. I shouldn't worry about them right now, I should worry more on Andrew before he starts liking another girl. What would impress a guy like that......a beautiful girl, like muah.  
  
"Hi Popuri!" said Elli, she and I had decided to meet in our favorite place, the goddess fountain. We were going to have a picnic and discuss about Andrew.  
  
"Do you have all the stuff?"  
  
"Yep, cookies and everything!"  
  
We sat down under a tree by the fountain and ate. Soon we started a conversation on Andrew.  
  
"That new guy is dreamy." giggled Elli.  
  
"I know! Who does he like? Do you know?"  
  
"Nope, I hope it's me....." I got angry at this and decided not to get in an arguement about him.  
  
"I like him too, but if he does choose one of us as a girlfriend, we can't be mad at one another and we will still be friends. Deal?"  
  
"Deal. We are both attractive and gorgeous girls, but I know you'll be happy for me if he chooses me." IF Elli, IF.  
  
"And I know you would be happy for me if he chooses me." I've got to end this conversation before it gets out of hand. "I love your cookies."  
  
Elli was looking a bit mad at what I said, but she immediatly brightened on her complimented cookies. We chatted a bit more about clothes, soon we had to get back home.  
  
"Are you going to the bar tonight? I heard Andrew was going to be there."  
  
"Sure! Meet ya at 7?" I asked.  
  
"Alright, see ya there!"  
  
She and I both left, going seperate ways when we reached Bud village. I had just come in the door, when I saw Jack there. My heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Hi Andrew, shopping for seeds I see." I managed to say.  
  
"Yep, I got finished early with my work, thanks to the horse Ann gave me."  
  
So, she gave him a horse? Drat, if she was giving out a free horse I could give out free seeds, regardless to what my mother said.  
  
"How nice. Ya know, if you want, you could have 3 bags of seeds free, I know your saving up your money to buy more important things. " His face brightened, I gleamed with pride, keep going like this and I was going to have Andrew before you could say 'farmer boy'.  
  
"Thanks a lot! That's really nice of you, I guess I'll choose a tomatoe, corn and eggplant seeds. As soon as I get a greenhouse I can grow more things."  
  
I gave him his stuff, my mother was a bit mad, but when I told her it was love or lust situation, she changed her mind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After getting changed in a pink tanktop with a matching pink skirt, I went off to the bar, secretly. My parents could not know because they would freak out. I saw Elli at the door of her house waiting for me, she was wearing a blue sleevless shirt, with a blue skirt. Elli and I would never wear pants. We set off to the bar.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*a/n*  
  
Next's it's Elli's p.o.v. nuff said. 


	5. Elli's P.O.V

Elli's P.O.V  
  
Well, we are on our way to the bar. I must say that when I heard of Popuri's litle 'thing' for Andrew, I was mad. Why wouldn't he choose me? I'm worried about Karen, she's such a slut, she'll take all the guys if she had the chance. Popuri, well......Popuri, you can't have him. His eyes are on me. I must do something to get him to notice me in a more friendlier way.....I would have given him cookies but Popuri has already done that. I know something he'll like more than anything........he has to wait till tonight.  
  
We finally got there, and when we arrived we saw Andrew! Immediatly we went to sit by him and offer our help with anything on the farm.  
  
"No thanks gals, I'll be okay."  
  
"Are you sure? We could be helpful in many ways..." I said, he blushed and at that time Karen came up to him to ask him what he wanted. She frowned at us and we frowned back, Andrew didn't notice.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, faking a smile at us.  
  
"Hey Karen! Do you wanna have a drink with us?" Andrew asked.  
  
"No thanks, I've got more important things to do." she refused.  
  
"Ya, the bar is so full. Maybe you could waitress over there!" Popuri suggested with a hint of sarcasim.  
  
"Come to think of it, I will! It's just that I feel so sorry for Andrew, he has to deal with your crap!" she yelled at us and went to attend another person.  
  
"Karen wait! What did you two do?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Look, we're not very fond of Karen. She's always been such a bitch to us and frankly, we're sick of it." I told. It looked like Karen heard because she walked out of the bar in fury.  
  
"What is your problems?!" Andrew yelled and went out of the bar to catch up to Karen.  
  
"God damnit! E, why'd you have to do that? Now there's no way he'll ever fall for me!" Popuri spat at me.  
  
"Excuse you, him fall for you?! We were both supposed to get a chance at him!" I yelled back.  
  
"Ya well, I lied! I wanted him all for myself, there's no way you can get him sitting on your fat ass all day!"  
  
"WHAT?! Acleast I have an ass! AND I don't go around shaking my ass in front of every new guy that comes to town!" By now everyone was watching us, waiting for a fight to come on.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of you always whining! The only reason you hang out with me is because you want to try and get guys! Well sister, I refuse to stay your friend any longer!" with saying that, she threw a glass of wine at me.  
  
"You bitch!!" I threw the glass at her, she ducked.  
  
"Ladies! Calm down!!!" the bartender tried to get us apart, we were holding on to each other's neck, trying to strangle each other.  
  
"Popuri! Come here now!" yelled Popuri's dad. Popuri immedialy got up to her dad. " Home now! Your grounded for a month, no speaking to any one, no gardening!"  
  
"Dad No!!! I have to garden, my flowers will be in ruins!" she cried. She was always weak to flowers. He grabbed her by the ear and marched home.  
  
"Elli, you are hereby suspended from this bar until further notice. Leave, now." growled Karen's dad.  
  
I picked up my purse and left. When I got home, Jeff (baker) was asleep. He's going to hear everything in the morning. And since my grandmother's dead, how's he going to punish me? I quickly went up to bed.  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry for the long wait, I haven't got much reviews, if you've noticed. I live off reviwes people! I love writing cat-fights.... 


	6. Thoughts

ANDREW'S P.O.V  
  
I couldn't believe what Popuri and Elli did to Karen. Are all these girls really fighting over me? I saw Karen sitting outside the bar on a barel of wine and I sat on one next to her.  
  
"Are you okay Karen?" I asked.  
  
"I'm fine." she snapped.  
  
"I didn't know that they were all fighting over me...."  
  
"That's because you're so oblivious to everything that's going on around you! You're cute Andrew, why wouldn't any girl want you? Get used to it!" She snapped again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I hadn't had time to focus on girls with my farm. Why are you so mad at me anyway?"  
  
"Because......because I can't have something I want...." she sighed. My eyes widened, was she talking about me? Then I felt her lips on mine and she broke it off when she ran, probably back to her home.  
  
"Karen! Wait!" I tried yelling to her. She ignored me and soon, I couldn' see her anymore.  
  
I then started to walk home. Why had all this stuff happened to me? I have just gotten here, I was thinking about hooking up with Karen until I found out she had a boyfriend, is she playing with my mind? Kai would be furious if he found out what happened here tonight. And, all those girls, they all like me. In a way I should be happy, but in a way I'm not. Karen's the only girl I want, but unless she breaks up with Kai I can't have her, and I'll never feel her lips on mine again.  
  
Soon, I got home and went to bed. Re-thinking what happened and wondering if Karen will stay with me for the rest of my life.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I have to write more chapters for my other stories and to be honest, I'm kinda getting bored with this story. 


	7. Kidnap!

KAREN'S P.O.V  
  
I wish I hadn't done what I did. I never should have opened out my feelings to him like that.....but in a way, I'm glad I did because that is a huge sigh of relief. Andrew's probably going to ask me about what happened, he'll either be mad at me for saying that because I have a boy friend or he'll be happy and want to be friends. Kai isn't all that appealing to me anymore, maybe it's time I leave him. He hasn't been the ideal boyfriend, I hope he doesn't take this too hard. Today, right now, I'll go outside and tell him.  
  
"Kai!" I call to him, after opening my door.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" he says walking up to me.  
  
"I have something to tell you......maybe we should talk inside." I let him in and he seems a bit surprised being let in the house. If my father and mother were here (They're on vacation) they wouldn't let Kai in the house.  
  
"What is it Karen?" he asks as I sit on a chair and he sits on the couch.  
  
"I don't know how you'll take it.....please don't be mad at me for this. But, I don't consider you as a boyfriend anymore, only a friend.....so....I'm cutting off our relationship and going back to being friends." I sigh. He looks sad, then angry?  
  
"No Karen! Are you dumping me because of the new kid?"  
  
"............" I don't know what to say to this. So I just look ahead with a bored look, hoping he'll go on to say something else.  
  
"Karen, you can't break up with me. I need you too bad! Ever since I came to this farm you've been rude and mean to me! Always trying to get me out of my job and always laughing at me when I learn new things about his place. Well I'm not having it, you and me are going to stay together because of all the years you've been a bitch to me." he snarled. I've never seen him so angry. My eyes snap towards his in anger.  
  
"Look. I tried to make this break up a succesful one and I'm ending this relationship and you're going to have to move on, you over-ego asshole! The only reason you want to stay with me is to show off to all your friends!" I snapped.  
  
"No, that's not the only reason I stayed with you. All those times you got drunk, I brought you to my place. You were pleasuring and more playful when you were drunk." He smiled evilly. My eyes widened in horror.  
  
"I couldn't have-with you! I always ended up in my bedroom the next day."  
  
"You mean after I brought you up to your bedroom."  
  
"You sick bastard! Get out and leave me alone!" I pointed towards the door. "Wait till my father hears about this! Your ass will be off this land in the blink of an eye!"  
  
"Oh, but he won't hear about this." he said coming towards me, I got out of my chair and started backing up towards the door, but he cornered me and locked the door. " Your parents won't be back till next week. I'll leave you off with a threat if you do tell. Farmer boy Andrew won't be around much longer, if you don't do as I say. Awe, is Karen finally a lost for words?"  
  
I started wimpering, I was cornered. He leaned in and kissed me, much to my protest.  
  
*Andrew's P.O.V*  
  
I'm right outside Karen's property, unsure of what to say to her. Should I ask her about what she meant, or will she get mad if I said I return the feelings? There's only one way to find out and I'm going to be a man about it and knock on the door. I walked up to the door, about to knock when I heard a slight scratching on the door. And then a bump.  
  
"Karen!" I yelled, "Are you home?"  
  
The noise stopped but then I heard a muffled scream. Something must be wrong with Karen! I tried un locking the door but it was locked so I went to the window I tryed to pry it open. But to no avail. So I went around below Karen's window and saw it was open so I climbed the trellis. (A/N: A trellis is the thingy that holds the vines of flowers or something.) And I opened the window to see Karen on the bed, bound and gagged. I went through the window and jumped over to Karen, but Karen shook her head and I looked at her confused. All of a sudden, I blacked out.  
  
*Karen's P.O.V*  
  
That idiot! I tried to warn him that Kai was right behind him holding a shovel.  
  
"We have to bring you somewhere away from here. When farmer boy wakes up, you and me will be gone." he picked me up and walked out the door, then ran through the backway of the house which adomatically brings you to the forest.  
  
He looked around and then a thoughtful look came to him. He went into the cave in the mountain and I saw the little sprite dude! He'll help us for sure!  
  
" Do you mind if I hide out in your place for a week? Do you think you can rent us your place for 6 days. I'll give you 20 mushrooms." Kai offered. An evil look appeared on the sprite like I've never seen before.  
  
"Sure. Me and my pals will move to the ore mind." the sprite looked towards me. " Ah, I get the reason why you want to stay here. *wink* Try not to make too much noise."  
  
I knew those sprites were evil little bastards that couldn't be trusted. I gave the sprite my meanest look and flipped him off, the sprite only laughed and recieved the 20 mushrooms. In 10 minutes, the sprites were out and moved into the ore mine.  
  
"Now Karen, I have to drop you off here while I go do an errand." he layed out a bed and placed me on it, then left.  
  
*No P.O.V, just Kai at the vineyard*  
  
Kai ran towards the vineyard and went through Karen's window to where Andrew was still uncounsiouce. Sighing in relief he was still out of it, Kai grabbed a towel and put it on Andrew's head. Andrew slowly woke up and saw Kai's face.  
  
"Where's Karen?! Is she okay?!" Andrew asked frantically.  
  
"I came from the wine cellar in time to see Karen and some guy with Karen. He was wearing all black, I tried catching up to him, but he dissapeared in the forest. Then I went to the house to check to see of any clues to who kidnapped Karen and I found you here." Kai lied, but put on the most apologetic face.  
  
"Damn! we have to keep looking for her!" Andrew cried out.  
  
"Not today, you have a nasty bump on your head. I'll tell you what, you can rest here for tonight. But I won't be here tonight because I have to....tell a policeman." Kai said.  
  
Andrew bought the story, but that didn't faze him from worrying about Karen. Kai left a little while later and returned to the cave.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
I've always wanted to write an angst fic. 


	8. Safe

KAREN'S P.O.V-2  
  
Kai returned a while later, he told me of Andrew and how he tricked him into believing his story. I fumed. "Kai! Why don't you just leave this island and go back home?! I swear, if you leave tomorrow, I won't tell anyone what happened." I comprimised. "Although the offer is tempting, I'm going to have to refuse. Wait- you just gave me a brilliant idea...." he sat and thought. "You're coming with me, tomorrow. As for tonight..." He pushed me down on the bed and started kissing me fervently. I pushed him off me with my two hands bound in front of me. "Karen, you can't hide the desire." he said, trying to sound seductive. "Any desire I ever had for you was lost long ago!" I fought back. "That's what you may say now, but after we leave this place, you'll feel differently. Believe me Karen, you will have a change of heart when you don't listen to me." "Is that a threat?!" "No, it's a promise. You see, I have ways of keeping you in order, I know you have that bad temper which needs to be tamed." "No, I'm afraid you're wrong. One, I'm not going with you anywhere. Two, my temper can not be tamed because I'm the bad-ass chick no one wants to mess with. And three, you're a sick weirdo who could never make me have a change of heart." "Brave words for a woman who is tied together by ropes and applied to do my every command." "Every command? What the hell are you talking about?" "Karen, you didn't think I brought you here just to look at you, did you?" "You're sick!" I said, once I realized what he had in mind. "No, I'm just hungry." "Please, leave me alone! You've already taken away my virginity, so I've heard, are you not satisfied yet?!" "I didn't take away that from you. I prefered to save that for now." And again he he brought himself upon me. (A/N: This isn't going to be NC-17 people!) I tried to pry himself off me but he continued to embezzle me with kisses on my neck. I started to scream, hoping someone would hear me. "That's not going to work. Think Karen, we're in a cave, a small cave surrounded by dirt. Now if this was a big cave, you would have gotten an echo going." Frustrated at what he said I gave up. He noticed me tense up and raised a brow. "What? You've finally given up struggiling?" he mocked. An idea came to me. Here's where my acting skills come in-not that I've acted before but it is worth a try. I sighed and said: "Kai, I can't struggle. I know it's useless." "About time." but then he started to take off my shirt and I stopped him. "I realized, I can't hold it in any longer.*sigh* You're kisses bring back such memories that I can't forget. Yet my old likeness for you is too great and-" I grabbed him and started kissing him, then I wispered in his ear: "I don't think any guy has had this affect on me, I'm sorry but I just can't control myself." I felt a shiver run down his spine. My plan was getting somewhere. I did have that effect on guys, my continual 'sweet-nothings' in a guys ears was enough to make them melt. "Karen, that's not going to work." he said simply. I gave him a questioning look. "What are you talking about?" "You're acting." "Kai, I'm sorry if you think turning me on is acting. But once I guy starts kissing me, I want to finish it." "This is-" I interuppted. "If I was acting, would I do this?" I started to unbutton my top but stopped. " Can you finish the rest?" I asked innocently. Hastily he unbuttoned my top, obviously he believed me. "Ya know, I think we can both have a night of passion if you undid the ropes, that way we can both enjoy ourselves." "Nice try Karen, I'm not that dence!" "Fine! You won't believe me, so I'll just stay here and let you do whatever you want me." "Errr. It's no fun when you're not even struggiling or provoking me. Well, even if I did untie you and you tried to get away, it would be impossible. You have a point Karen." he undid my ropes and I smiled, a fake smile. "I knew you knew my desire for you was to great to fake, now you have a chance to share my attraction to you." He smiled greedily. I was disgusted but continued to carry out my plan. When he leaned down to kiss me-instant pressure point right on his neck. The tecqnique comes in handy in such predicaments. He took off his shirt, I hid my disgust with a very turned on look. He saw me watching him. "So you aren't faking. You could have tried to kick my ass a few times now. I'm impressed Karen." "Thanks." He then went to unbutton my pants but I stopped him. "Why don't you work your way down?" He nodded and lay on top of me, perfect. I jabbed him in the neck and felt him go limp. "Hentai freak, no one messes with this brunnete." I said cheekily and got dressed. Then I headed out the door and saw 2 sprites out in the main entrance. They saw me. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get back there." they blocked the entrance, or rather, they tried but couldn't because there was only 2 of them. I laughed. "That's a good one. I won't be able to escape now." I said sarcastically. 2 identical evil grins came on there faces. "What are you smiling about?!" "Turn around." they said menacingly. I turned and saw the whole colony of sprites. "Oh shit!" I ran out of the cave, jumping over the two sprites. I heard them following behind me, I ran to the carpenter's house, and banged on the door. No one was there so I fled to Andrew's house. The door wasn't locked so I ran in and locked the door behind me. Andrew immediatly woke up startled. "Karen!" He cried. "How-" "Can't explain now. The sprites are after me." I said worriedly and looked out the window to see them trying to break down the door. "What? the sprites are good natured, midgets." "HA! That's what you think. Haven't you noticed their way- positiveness, and those ears, they're gremlins." "You sound paranoid. The sprites can't even talk proper english. How can they threaten you?" "Can't talk proper english my ass! Help me block the door. Shove the chest in front of the door. Without questioning, he did. "Now can you tell me what's going on?" I told him the story. He was a good listener and saved the questions for later. "Karen, it's okay you're safe now. I think you should go to bed, you sound tired." he comforted. I was still a little shaken up, he allowed me to sleep on his bed and he went to sleep on the floor. After a while I heard the sprites get tired and I feel asleep.  
  
*********************************************************** *A/N* Next chapter, learn what happens to Kai. I have to warn you people. You might not like the ending of this story, it isn't what you'll expect. 


End file.
